Anouki
The are a recurring race in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. The race has a combined appearance of what appears to be the people of the various Eskimo tribes, reindeer, and penguins. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass The Anouki live in the Anouki Estates on the western side of the Isle of Frost in the southeastern sector of the World of the Ocean King, while the Yook race lives on the eastern side of the Isle. The two tribes had been fighting between each other for quite some time, and therefore, currently have a Peace Agreement. One noticeable trait of Anouki is that they never lie. Link first meets these bizarre people when searching the island for Azurine, needed to forge the Phantom Sword. They ask Link to find out which Anouki is a Yook in disguise, and he discovers, through a logic puzzle, that Aroo is the impostor. He also meets the real Aroo after going to the Temple of Ice. Their island is initially surrounded by a circle of ice that must be destroyed with the cannon on the S.S. Linebeck. According to the Island Chief, the Anouki's diet is their "warm savory stew". An example of the stew can be seen in the Island Chief's home. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks The Anouki live in the Anouki Village in the Snow Realm. In addition to Honcho, the village chief, six Anouki reside in the village. Apparently, they are descendants of the Anouki who lived on the Isle of Frost in Phantom Hourglass. According to one of them, their ancestors originally planned on staying on the Isle of Frost but were told that they would be unable to stay there forever, so the Anouki travelled to what would become New Hyrule. The village's main export is Mega Ice. It becomes apparent in the game that Anouki are very picky about what kind of Anouki they prefer. There is also a noticable difference that these Anouki have against their ancestors on the Isle of Frost — in Phantom Hourglass, all Anouki aside from the Island Chief (whose clothes were purple) were dressed in blue, and the chief alone had facial hair. In addition to this, all of the ancestral Anouki had long, brown antlers. In Spirit Tracks, Honcho is similar in appearance to and dresses identically to the ancestral chief — the only difference being his short, brown antlers. Other Anouki dress in both blue and yellow, have both long and short antlers, and sport walrus-like moustaches. There is also a separate Anouki who uniquely dresses in light red — this unnamed Anouki runs the Anouki General Store located in the nearby Snow Sanctuary. Non-Canon References ''Hyrule Warriors Legends As part of the ''Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks DLC, there is a Fairy Clothing headgear option based on the Anouki called Anouki Headband. Gallery File:Link and Anouki.png|Link speaking to an Anouki File:Link and Aroo.png|Link speaking to Aroo's impostor File:Link and Yook.png|Link and the Crazy Yook who disguised itself as Aroo Category:The Legend of Zelda races Category:Fictional Eskimos Category:Fictional hybrid life forms